Overprotected
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Mal ehrlich, Neville Longbottom hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Aber was wäre, wenn mehr in dem Jungen steckt, als alle glauben oder erwarten? SLASH! Severu
1. Perhaps Love Is Not Eternal

Titel: Overprotected

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 3. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Mal ehrlich, Neville Longbottom hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Aber was wäre, wenn mehr in dem Jungen steckt, als alle glauben oder erwarten?

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Neville x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

... Gedanken

Overprotected Perhaps Love Is Not Eternal… 

"Es tut mir Leid, Professor McGonagall. Aber Neville Longbottom soll sofort zu Direktor Dumbledore." Nevilles Kopf ruckte hoch und blickte etwas verwirrt in die Runde. Noch nie hatte er ins Büro von Dumbledore gemusst und nun wurde er dafür sogar aus dem Unterricht gerufen. Mit einem Kopfnicken ließ ihn Prof. McGonagall gehen, nicht ahnend, mit was für einer Unruhe er sich gerade herumschlug.

Percy Weasley, Schulsprecher von Rang und eben der Junge, der Neville aus dem Unterricht geholt hatte, stolzierte vor dem 16-jährigen Jungen die leeren Korridore und blieb erst vor dem Wasserspeier stehen. Leise raunte er ihm das Passwort zu und wies Neville an, die Treppe nach oben zu folgen. Mit jedem Schritt klopfte das Herz des jungen Longbottom lauter und als er vor der schweren Eichentür stand, dachte er, es würde zerspringen. Seine Hand schien auf einmal eine Tonne zu wiegen, als er sie hob, um anzuklopfen. Ein leises „Herein" erklang und tief durchatmend betrat er das gemütliche Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts.

„Mister Longbottom! Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich." Umständlich ließ sich Neville auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch nieder und fixierte seinen Blick auf den älteren Mann vor sich. Der weiß-silberne Bart von Dumbledore war so buschig und lang, dass sie fast das gütige Gesicht des Mannes verbargen. Dafür traten seine sonst so gütigen Augen noch mehr in den Vordergrund. Nur diesmal waren sie nicht gütig. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit hatte sich in ihnen festgesetzt und mit Entsetzten stellte der Junge fest, dass auch tiefes Mitleid in ihnen lag. Unruhig begann er seine Hände in seinem Schoß zu kneten und rutschte bis zum Stuhlrand vor. Endlich ergriff der Schulleiter wieder das Wort. „Nun, mein Junge, ich habe leider sehr erschütternde Nachrichten für Sie. Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es Ihnen sagen soll." Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe und begann jetzt unruhig hin- und her zu rutschen. Was war denn nur geschehen? Dumbledore bemerkte seine Nervosität natürlich und seufzte leise auf. „Neville, ich habe soeben eine Nachricht erhalten, dass deine Großmutter vor 2 Stunden verstorben ist." Neville erstarrte. Sofort war jede Bewegung aus seinem Körper verschwunden und ein erstickter Laut entfuhr seiner Kehle. Seine Großmutter? SEINE GROßMUTTER? Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er seine Stimme so weit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, so dass er einen vernünftigen Satz rausbekommen konnte. „Aber... aber, wie kann das sein? Das ist unmöglich! Hören Sie? UNMÖGLICH!!!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er schluchzte auf. Seine Großmutter war doch die einzige Verwandte, die er noch besessen hatte! Wenn sie tot war, dann war er ganz allein! Allein! Professor Dumbledore wirkte sehr bestürzt und mit hastig erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und umrundete den Tisch. Doch auch Neville hatte sich erhoben und mit schnellen Schritten lief er hinaus. Es war ihm egal wohin. Einfach nur weg.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Haaallooo!

Ich versuch mich hier auf unerfahrenem Terrain! Deshalb bitte ich um ein wenig Verständnis. Wenn es hier irgendwelche Abweichungen von den Büchern gibt, dann bitte ich um Verzeihung! Leider werde ich das noch nicht vermeiden können.

Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Eure Ne-chan

P.S. Inzwischen bin ich doch zum 5. Band gekommen. Ist zwar noch nicht ausgelesen, aber darüber braucht ihr euch wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen! *g*


	2. Are you alright?

Titel: Overprotected

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 4. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Mal ehrlich, Neville Longbottom hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Aber was wäre, wenn mehr in dem Jungen steckt, als alle glauben oder erwarten?

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Neville x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

... Gedanken

Overprotected 

**_Are you all right?_**

6 Monate später

„Mr. Longbottom! Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hat mir zu gelten und nicht dem Fußboden! 10 Punkte Abzug!" Neville blickte nur kurz auf, dann ließ er seinen Blick wieder sinken. Der Punktabzug war bei ihm unbeachtet geblieben. Schon viel zu häufig hatte Gryffindor wegen ihm Punkte verloren. Es dürfte schon gar nicht mehr auffallen. Alles ging an ihm vorbei, wie Wasser, dass an einem vorbei floss. Die Lehrer, seine Mitschüler, einfach alles. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass er dieses Jahr sitzen bleiben würde, wenn er so weiter machte. Und selbst das war ihm egal. Es gab schließlich keinen mehr, den dies aufgeregt hätte oder enttäuscht wäre. Der Schmerz vom Verlust seiner Großmutter war in der doch langen Zeit nicht weniger geworden. Einen Monat lang hatte er nur vor sich hinvegetiert und es geschafft, die zerbrechlichen Freundschaften zu zerstören, die er sich so mühsam hatte aufbauen müssen. Danach hatte sich eine zeitlang zusammengerissen und versucht für seine Großmutter sein bestes zu geben. Doch sein ständiges Versagen hatte ihm auch die letzte Hoffnung genommen seine Verwandten wenigstens im Tod stolz auf sich zu machen. Irgendwann hatte er auf die Fragen der Lehrer einfach nicht mehr geantwortet und wurde nur noch schmückendes Beiwerk. Wahrscheinlich wäre es nicht einmal aufgefallen, wenn der Stuhl leer geblieben wäre oder sollte er lieber sagen, es war niemandem aufgefallen? Er verbrachte ja hauptsächlich seine Zeit außerhalb des Klassenzimmers und beschweren hatte er sich noch keinen gehört. Nur Professor Snape bemerkte ihn noch. Meistens dann, wenn er einen Grund brauchte, um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. So wie jetzt.

Neville starrte missmutig in seinen Kessel. Er hatte mit dem Trank noch nicht einmal angefangen und er würde es auch nicht tun. Wieso sollte er sich die Mühe machen, wenn er sowieso nur den Kessel zum schmelzen brachte? Punkte wurde ihm so oder so abgezogen. „Mr. Longbottom! Glauben Sie, der Trank macht sich von selbst?" Ruhig lehnte sich der junge Gryffindor zurück und wartete. Seine Angst hatte er schon längst verloren, genauso wie seinen Respekt. „Sie werden heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro erscheinen. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Schwach nickte Neville. „Und 20 Punkte Abzug."

Nevilles Klopfen schien vollkommen von der schweren Eichentür verschluckt zu werden, die Professor Snapes Büro verschlossen hielt. Trostlos, wie der junge Gryffindor fand, aber eigentlich recht passend zu seiner Stimmung. Er musste nicht lange warten, da wurde ihm geöffnet und angewiesen, sich zu setzten. „Nun, Mr. Longbottom, da Sie es ja nicht für nötig erachten in meinem Unterricht mitzumachen, werden Sie den ganzen Stoff der Stunde eben JETZT praktisch vorführen." Neville seufzte. Eine Aufgabe, die er nicht erfüllen konnte von einem Lehrer, der ihn hasste. Was hatte er erwartet? Gelangweilt lehnte er sich zurück und fixierte seine „Nemesis" auf früheren Tagen. Eigentlich war Snape gar nicht so furchteinflößend, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Das schwarze Haar war zwar strähnig, aber bestimmt auch sehr weich, wenn es gewaschen würde. Die irislosen schwarzen Augen waren beeindruckend und fesselnd und die Gestik und Mimik des Mannes war so fein, dass man sich wirklich anstrengen musste, um alle versteckten Botschaften herausarbeiten zu können. Aber seine Großmutter war einen gute Lehrmeisterin gewesen, hatte sie schließlich immer und immer wieder darauf bestanden auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten. Eine Stimme wie Samt. schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er merkte, dass er nicht den Worten sondern der Stimme lauschte.

„Mr. Longbottom! Haben Sie mir zu gehört?"

Nein, hatte er nicht. Neville war so von seinen Beobachtungen gefesselt gewesen, dass er tatsächlich nicht ein Wort mitbekommen hatte. Aber was soll's? Er kannte solche Reden doch schon zu genüge.

Missvergnügt starrte er auf die Zutaten vor sich und seufzte. So ein Schwachsinn! Wieso konnte dieser starrsinnige Zaubertränkemeister ihm nicht einfach noch ein paar Punkte abziehen? Wieso musste er denn hier noch den Kerker in die Luft jagen? Aber da hatte sich Severus Snape geschnitten! Er würde keinen Finger rühren. „Was ist nun, Longbottom? Wollen Sie warten, bis das Haltbarkeitsdatum von den Zutaten abgelaufen ist, oder was?" Neville rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich demonstrativ auf seinen Platz. „Vergessen Sie's. Ich mach das nicht!" Snapes Gesicht verzog sich und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Neville jetzt unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. „Mr. Longbottom! Sie werden jetzt sofort mit Ihrer Arbeit anfangen oder ich ziehe Ihnen mehr Punkte ab, als Gryffindor jemals erhalten hat!", zischte der düster wirkende Mann ihn an. Eine Weile fochten Sie einen Augenkampf aus, dann erhob sich der junge Gryffindor wieder. „Bitteschön! Es ist ja Ihr Kerker!" Ohne auch nur hinzusehen warf er alle Zutaten vor sich in den Kessel, rührte einmal kräftig um und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Wie zu erwarten war brodelte das Zeug auch gleich gefährlich vor sich hin und verfärbte sich in ein ungesundes giftiges Grün. Neville blieb ruhig davor sitzen. Sollte das verdammte Ding doch in die Luft fliegen, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und der Kessel erschlug ihn oder dieses Zeug war hochgiftig. Doch bevor er feststellen konnte wie seine Mixtur wirkte, zogen ihn kräftige Hände von seinem Stuhl und in den hinteren Teil des Kerkers. Na toll dachte Neville nur. Gerettet von seinem Lehrer! Dann explodierte sein Kessel und ein Teil der Decke kam runter.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo!!

Ich bin's mal wieder! *sieht die geschockten Gesichter* -_- Nicht so viel Begeisterung! *g* Also, das 1. Kapitel ist da und man merkt, dass Neville schon total anders ist! (So was hätte er sich in den Büchern niemals getraut! Mein Gott, wie soll das nur enden?) Ätsch, ich weiß es!

Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews!!! Da macht das Schreiben ja doppelt so viel Spaß!

**@ Marvala: **Du hast schon recht! Neville hat wohl noch andere Verwandte, glaub ich. Doch die mussten wohl oder übel weichen. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht zu sehr!

**@ Megchen: **Es stimmt! Percy kann unmöglich noch in Hogwarts sein! Seltsam, aber wahr, es ist mir selbst erst sehr spät aufgefallen! Wahrscheinlich, weil ich eine kleine schwäche für diesen Weasley habe! *Kopf schüttel* Gott sei Dank hatte er nur eine kleine Nebenrolle! Ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben, solche Fehler zu vermeiden, obwohl es jetzt schon sehr OOC ist.

**@ Deedo: **Ist es nicht schlimm, dass es dieses Pairing sooooo selten gibt? Da musste ich doch etwas unternehmen! ^^ Schön, dass ich schon eine Anhängerin habe!

**@ Cuschi11: ***auf das Kapitel starr* Leider ist es nicht viel länger geworden! Aber ich arbeite daran, versprochen!!! Aber dieser Cliffhanger hat mich richtig angesprungen, da konnte ich einfach nicht nein sagen. *g*

So, ich hoffe, ihr schreibt immer schön weiter eure Kommentare!!! Würde mich sehr freuen!

I look forward to hearing from you soon

Ne-chan


	3. Stupid boy! No sce te ipsum Erkenne dic...

Titel: Overprotected

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 4. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Mal ehrlich, Neville Longbottom hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Aber was wäre, wenn mehr in dem Jungen steckt, als alle glauben oder erwarten?

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Neville x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

... Gedanken

Overprotected 

**_Stupid boy! _****_No sce te ipsum!_**

Staub wallte auf und rollte wie eine Wand auf sie zu. Neville erstarrte, wurde dann aber noch weiter nach hinten gezerrt, in eine Ecke und schwarzer Stoff umfing ihn. Das laute Donnern herunterstürzender Steine betäubte für kurze Zeit sein Gehör, ließ ihn orientierungslos zurück. Die darauffolgende Stille wirkte dagegen wie ein Hammerschlag. Ein rhythmischer Ton durchbrach die Ruhe, ein Herzschlag. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass sein Kopf an etwas lehnte, einer Brust, und starke Arme ihn sicher hielten und beschützten.

Dummer Junge! Ha, seit wann litt er an Untertreibungen? Diese Tat war noch nicht mal mehr als dumm zu bezeichnen! Total bescheuert traf es eher! Severus hatte seinen Umhang um den Jungen geschlungen und in die Ecke gedrängt. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich der Staub endlich gelegt hatte.

Neville wurde plötzlich losgelassen und die angenehme Wärme verschwand. „Wunderbar, Mr. Longbottom! Einfach wunderbar! Ich unterrichte schon 16 Jahre! Hören Sie? 16 JAHRE! Und keiner meiner Schüler hat es jemals geschafft DEN GANZEN VERDAMMTEN KERKER IN DIE LUFT ZU SPRENGEN!" Neville schluckte. Nun ja, er gab ja zu, dass das auch für seine Verhältnisse heftig war, aber wer hatte denn mit dieser dämlichen „Zeigen-wir-Neville-mal-wie-doof-er-ist-Aktion" angefangen? Schließlich hatte er den Mann gewarnt. Snape langte in seinen Ärmel, wo normalerweise sein Zauberstab war und seine Augen weiteten sich auf einmal.

Sein Zauberstab war weg! Er musste ihm aus dem Ärmel gerutscht sein, als er den Jungen vom Kessel wegzog. Das hieß, er lag irgendwo unter den Trümmern! Und wie kamen sie dann wieder hier raus? Severus blieb nur noch eine Hoffnung. „Mr. Longbottom, haben Sie Ihren Zauberstab bei sich?" Die blassblauen Augen leuchteten kurz vor Überraschung auf, dann begann der Jungen seine Taschen zu durchsuchen und als er nichts fand vielsagende Blicke auf die Steinmauer zu werfen, die von der Decke gekommen war. Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Er war hier eingeschlossen mit NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! Ich glaub das nicht! Ich weigere mich! Hast du gehört, du Witzbold da oben? Ich mach nicht mehr mit! Doch Gott, Merlin oder sonst irgendjemand schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren und Snapes stummer Aufschrei der Empörung blieb ungehört. Das einzige Geräusch kam von Neville, der sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand niederließ und die Augen schloss.

Verdammt, war das eng hier! Seltsam, es war ihm erst aufgefallen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie hier nicht so schnell raus kamen. Neville atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er litt schon seit er Kind war an Klaustrophobie, nichts und niemand hielt ihn lange in kleinen, geschlossenen Räumen. Hör schon auf! Der Raum ist groß! Also brauchst du dich nicht aufzuregen! Ganz genau, er brauchte sich nicht aufzuregen! Er saß ja nur in einem Kerker fest, von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten mit seinem verhasstesten Lehrer überhaupt! Wieso sollte er sich aufregen? Nevilles Atem kam schwerer. Er war allein! Mein Gott, er war allein! Snape würde ihn doch auslachen, wenn er wüsste... Er war allein! Allein in einem dunklen, engen Raum. Kalt, dunkel, allein! Mit einem Schrei sprang er auf die Füße und schlug auf die Steinlawine ein, die ihm den Weg versperrte. Luft, er bekam keine Luft! Es war alles viel zu eng! Granny! Wo war seine Großmutter? Tod, schoss es ihm durch das Hirn! Unter der Erde, allein. Der Sarg, viel zu eng, zu klein. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Raus! Er musste raus! Doch plötzlich rissen ihn starke Arme von den Steinen fort und er starrte in zwei Onyxe.

Bei Merlin! Was ist nur in den Jungen geraten? Vollkommen außer sich hatte Longbottom begonnen auf die Steine einzuschlagen! Severus brauchte wirklich all seine Kraft, um den Gryffindor wegzuziehen und ihn zu sich umzudrehen. Fast durchsichtig scheinende Augen starrten ihn an, schienen ihn nicht zu erkennen. „Longbottom? Neville? Was haben Sie?" Doch Nevilles Augen füllten sich nur noch mehr mit Tränen und er sank in die Knie. Japsend stammelte er ein paar Satzbruchstücke und zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Was?"

Neville schluchzte auf. „Keine Luft... Raum zu eng..." Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch. Ihm war egal, ob er sich gerade vor Snape lächerlich machte! Er wollte hier raus, **musste** hier raus! Sollte der Zaubertränkelehrer doch lachen und ihn fertig machen, er hatte Angst! Fürchterliche Angst! Hilfe suchend starrte er wieder in diese tiefschwarzen Augen, in diese wunderschönen Augen. „Raus... bitte!", keuchte er. Und plötzlich wurde er in Snapes Arme gezogen. „Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Longbottom! Wir werden schon noch gefunden, spätestens morgen. Bis dahin müssen Sie die Nerven behalten!" Halt suchend klammerte der Junge sich in die Robe seines Professors. Wie konnte er sich beruhigen? Wie soll das gehen? Panisch flogen seine Augen über die Gesichtszüge seines Mitgefangenen. Wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben? Wie ...? Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Klaustrophobie! Neville hatte Klaustrophobie! Verdammt noch mal, wieso? Er war doch schon ein Unfall auf zwei Beinen und in den letzten Monaten äußerst depressiv! Severus war schließlich nicht blind! Etwas lief in dem Leben des Jungen total schief und irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an sein eigenes Leben. Saß er deshalb mit Neville hier fest? Wollte ihm Gott oder Merlin – oder wer auch immer – sein vermurkstes Leben nochmals vor Augen führen? Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte! Ratlos senkte er seinen Blick auf die nach Luft ringende Gestalt in seinen Armen und wurde sofort von fast schon eisblauen Augen gefangen genommen. Die Bewegungen von Neville erstarben, seine Finger lockerten ihren Griff etwas. Und da begriff Severus, was geschah. Tatsächlich hatte er so ein Verhalten schon öfter beobachtet. Seine Augen hatten die selbe Wirkung auf Menschen, wie seine Stimme. Sie schlugen einen in ihren Bann, verzauberten die Menschen. Genauso wie es in seinem Büro geschehen war, als Neville nur noch seiner Stimme, jedoch nicht seinen Worten gelauscht hatte. Es schien ihn zu beruhigen! „Ganz ruhig, es wird alles wieder gut. Schlaf etwas. Schlaf.." Severus hatte zwar keine Erfahrung mit solchen Sachen, doch es schien trotzdem zu helfen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Augenlider des Jungen immer schwerer wurden, bis er schließlich einschlief.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Wahnsinn! Ich habe es endlich geschafft ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben! *stolz ist*

**@ Deedo: **Jetzt habe ich dich doch etwas länger warten lassen! Ich hoffe, du verzeihst? Mal sehen, ob du weiterhin beschwerdefrei bleibst. Bin schon echt gespannt! *g*

**@ Kiki: ***sich versteck* Das mit der Geschwindigkeit ist echt ein kleines Problem von mir! Ich bin einfach etwas überlastet. Ich habe einfach zu viele Geschichten auf einmal am laufen! Aber irgendwie würde ich mich mit weniger zu tun unwohl fühlen. Ich hoffe, ich werde deswegen nicht gelyncht. *lach*

**@ Alinija: **Du hast meinen Sev umgebracht? T_T Ich kann es nicht glauben! Aber ich kenn das. Irgendwie lasse ich meine Liebsten auch immer am meisten leiden! ^^ Muss einen ansteckende Krankheit sein!

**@ Isaldaria:** Die Raumteilung des Kerkers ändern? *sich kringel vor lachen* Bring Sevvie bloß nicht auf falsche Gedanken! Schließlich sollen Neville und er ihre Beziehung vertiefen!

**@ Megchen: **Ich bin zwar grausam, aber erschlagen tu ich die zwei nun nicht! Obwohl ich dem Gedanken hatte Severus mit ´ner Kopfverletzung auszustatten, aber irgendwie ging sie unter. ^^ Percy tritt jetzt wohl nicht mehr auf! (Wie auch? Kann ja nicht durch Wände spazieren!) Also kann ich diese kleinen Fehler etwas raushalten. Ehrlich gesagt, ich mag diesen Rotschopf einfach und wollte ihn unbedingt auftreten lassen. *denk, überleg* Vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch durch Wände gehen lassen. *g*


	4. Lion and Snake

Titel: Overprotected

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 4. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Mal ehrlich, Neville Longbottom hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Aber was wäre, wenn mehr in dem Jungen steckt, als alle glauben oder erwarten?

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Neville x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

... Gedanken

Overprotected Lion and Snake 

**__**

Was machte er jetzt? Ein klaustrophobischer Junge gefangen in einem so kleinem Raum mit ihm. Ja, das war wohl der schlimmste Teil daran. Neville war hier mit ihm. Severus Snape hatte sich auf den Boden niedergelassen, hielt den Gryffindor in seinen Armen und grübelte über die Möglichkeiten nach, hier etwas früher rauszukommen, als der morgige Schulbeginn. So vertieft in seine Gedanken bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie Neville seine Augen aufschlug und ihn erschrocken und verwirrt anstarrte.

Warum lieg ich in Snapes Armen? Vollkommen abwesend schien Snape ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er sieht richtig verträumt aus. Woran er wohl gerade denkt? Neugierig brachte er sich in eine angenehmere Lage, bettete seinen Kopf etwas bequemer auf die Schulter seines Zaubertränkelehrers und war verblüfft, als Snape nicht einmal das zu bemerken schien. Das schwarze Haar war hinter die Ohren geklemmt und gestattete nun den Ausblick auf eine kleine Narbe am Haaransatz, die bis hinter das Ohr zu reichen schien. Die blasse Haut hatte einen noch stärkeren Kontrast in dem dunklen Kerker als es eigentlich schon normaler Weise der Fall war. Neville war beeindruckt. Snapes Augen wirkten ungewöhnlich groß und unnatürlich. Sie zogen einen regelrecht in ihren Bann. Ein riesiges Verlangen den Mann zu berühren stieg in dem jungen Gryffindor hoch und erschrocken musste er mit ansehen, wie seine Hand sich selbstständig machte. Zitternd näherte sie sich der schneeweißen Wange und ein erneuter Schock durchzuckte Neville, als er die Haut seines Lehrers unter den Fingern spürte. Seidigweich! schoss es ihm noch durch den Kopf, bis sich Snapes schmerzhafter Griff um sein Handgelenk legte und die zwei Onyxe sich ihm zuwandten.

Tiefes Entsetzen hatte Severus ergriffen als er die weiche Berührung an seiner Wange gespürt hatte. Noch nie hatte es sich einer gewagt ihn so zu berühren, nicht einmal seine eigenen Eltern. Und jetzt starrte er direkt auf einen Schüler – EINEN SCHÜLER – der genau dies getan hatte. „Mr. Longbottom, was fällt Ihnen ein?", knurrte er die verängstigte Gestalt in seinen Armen an, doch anstatt gestammelte Entschuldigungen und Versprechungen, dies nie wieder zu tun, zu hören, wurden die hellen blauen Augen des Jungen nur noch größer und ein Keuchen entrann seiner Kehle. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass er Nevilles Handgelenk so fest hielt das er wahrscheinlich die Blutzufuhr abschürte. Mit einem Schnauben ließ er den Jungen los, doch auch jetzt änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck nicht. „Was?", schnappte Snape ungeduldig.

„Wer oder was sind Sie?", hauchte Neville noch immer unter dem Blick seines Lehrers hervor. Snapes Augen machten ihn mehr als nur nervös. Er hatte das seltsame Bedürfnis vor ihnen zu fliehen und gleichzeitig in ihnen für immer zu versinken. Das konnte nicht normal sein!

„Was zum Teufel reden Sie da? Wer oder was soll ich schon sein?" Severus machte sich langsam Sorgen. War der Junge so labil, dass er sein Gedächtnis verlor? Musste er sich jetzt auch noch mit diesem Problem herumschlagen? Doch Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne auch nur einen Moment von seinen Augen abzulassen, wie er verwirrt feststellte. Doch die nächsten Worte steigerten diese Verwirrtheit noch ins unermessliche. „Kein Mensch kann gleichzeitig Engel und Dämon sein! Niemand!" Wovon sprach der Junge? Engel und Dämonen? War das nicht irgendwas mit dieser dämlichen Muggelreligion? So schnell wie möglich rief er alles aus seinem Hirn ab, was er jemals über Religionen der Muggel in Muggelkunde gelernt hatte.

Engel (griechisch: angelos = Bote): Sendboten Gottes, die auserwählten Menschen Nachrichten überbringen. Geschlechtslose überirdische Wesen.

Dämonen (griechisch): Über- oder unterirdische, meist namenlose Macht, die den Menschen gut oder böse gesinnt ist.

Wieso nannte ihn Neville so? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn! Hatte er etwas falsch verstanden? Waren Engel und Dämonen doch irgendetwas anderes? Religion war das bewusste Verhältnis und tätige Verhalten des Menschen zu der ihm übergeordneten übersinnlichen Macht, das bei allen Menschen und Völkern in irgendeiner Form vorhanden ist. Severus wusste das. Er wusste auch, dass Engel und Dämonen ein Teil von Religion waren. Aber er verstand nicht, was Boten und eine namenlose Macht, die ihn verdammt an Glück oder Schicksal erinnerte, mit ihm zu tun hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Mr. Longbottom." Es war härter für ihn auszusprechen, als viele vielleicht glaubten. Unwissenheit zuzugeben war ein Zeichen von Schwäche und wenn es eine Sache gab, die ihm sein Vater oder Voldemort beigebracht hatten, dann war es niemals Schwäche zu zeigen. Niemals!

Wie schwarze Meere. Neville hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Gefühle und Gedanken erlahmten. Alles blieb stehen, fast alles blieb stehen. Stille machte sich in ihm breit. Sprach er? Sprach Professor Snape? Wie lange starrte er dem Mann schon in diese Augen? War es wichtig? Eine unheimliche Ruhe erfasste ihn. Überrascht sah er seine Hand, die sich wieder zitternd der makellosen weißen Haut näherte und unbewusst hielt er den Atem an. Hatte er Angst? Zitterte er aus Angst? Nein, schrie es entschieden in ihm. Nein, keine Angst! Freude. Ihn hatte unglaublich Vorfreude ergriffen! Zärtlich strichen seine Fingerspitzen über die hohen Wangenknochen und er lächelte. Dieser Mann musste ihm gehören! Er musste einfach!

Severus schluckte. Nevilles Lächeln wirkte besitzergreifend und fast schon gierig. Schnell griff er nach der Hand des Jungen und hielt sie fest. Doch immer noch lächelte er, nur etwas weicher und langsam zwang der junge Gryffindor sich in eine sitzende Position, so dass er noch ein Stück näher an Severus herankam. Zu nah, wie dieser fand. Unruhig versuchte er wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Neville zu bringen, doch hinter sich konnte er die kalte Steinmauer spüren. Neville beugte sich noch etwas vor, es trennten sie nur noch cm. Vollkommen paralysiert dachte Snape nicht einmal an seine körperlichen Vorteil. Der Junge war schließlich erst 16 und einen halben Kopf kleiner als er. Nervös starrte er in diese eisblauen Augen, spürte den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut. Severus schloss die Augen, versuchte seine Gedanken auszuschalten. Hier lief doch alles total falsch! Total falsch! Er glaubte schon die weichen Lippen Nevilles auf seinen zu spüren, als plötzlich ein lauter Ruf die Magie aus dem Moment nahm und sie beide zusammenzucken ließ. Mit blassen Gesichtern blickten sie zuerst auf die sie einsperrende Steinmauer, dann fesselten sich ihre Augen wieder aneinander. Als ob die Mauer nie existiert hätte löste sie sich in Luft auf und vor ihnen stand Professor Dumbledore, der sie mit besorgten Augen musterte.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hat lange gedauert... , aber jetzt ist endlich ein neues Kapitel fertig! Definitionen für Dämonen, Engel und Religion sind aus einem Lexikon. (keine Angst, der Rest ist von mir ^^) Ich habe dazu übrigens von Nina Hagen „Durga Kali Mantra" gehört. Einfach nur wunderschön! Deshalb wahrscheinlich auch die etwas seltsame Stimmung am Ende.

**@ Alinija: **Du musstest Sevvie killen, weil die Alternative nicht schön war? ^^ Dann will ich das lieber gar nicht wissen. Ich lass meine Charas auch gerne mal sterben, einfach weil es mal was anderes ist und so schön tragisch und traurig. *sniff*

**@ Deedo: ***schon mal Geld für den Psychiater zählt* Äh, sorry! Ich glaube, die Rechnung wird wieder recht teuer, ne? Ich streue Asche auf mein Haupt und gelobe Besserung! *Finger hinter dem Rücken kreuz* Schnell ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben ist für mich etwas schwierig. Muss schließlich noch schlafen und Arbeiten gehen. -_- Essen und Trinken wäre auch ganz schön (obwohl ich schon daran gedacht hatte, es mir abzugewöhnen. aber irgendwie macht sich das nicht so gut : ) )

**@ hapooh: ***sich verbeug* Seltsame Pairings sind meine Spezialität! Ich finde sie einfach viel interessanter! Das selbe will man schließlich auch nicht immer lesen!

**@ Kiki1966d: ***lächel und sich keks in den mund stopf* *mampf, knirsch* Lecker, Kekse! *kleines Krümelmonster ist* Ich werde mich bemühen etwas schneller zu Potte zu kommen! Ich hasse es schließlich auch auf neue Kapitel zu warten!

**@ theSilent: **Oh ja! Das hasse ich auch! Deshalb versuche ich immer alle Geschichten, die ich angefangen habe zu vollenden! Auch wenn es etwas länger dauert!


	5. Heaven didn't want me

Titel: Overprotected

Teil: 4/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenighotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 4. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Mal ehrlich, Neville Longbottom hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Aber was wäre, wenn mehr in dem Jungen steckt, als alle glauben oder erwarten?

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Neville x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

... Gedanken

Overprotected 

„Professor Snape? Mr. Longbottom? Sind sie beide in Ordnung?" Neville blinzelte. Wieso kam Dumbledore gerade jetzt? Jetzt, wo er gerade Snape... küssen... wollte. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, was er wirklich gerade hatte tun wollen. Snape küssen! Richtig küssen! Außerdem saß er hier halb auf Snapes Schoss, eine Hand in der seines Professors und starrte ihm direkt in die pechschwarzen Augen, die ihn so faszinierten! Eigentlich kein schlechtes Gefühl. Der Zaubertränkemeister wirkte etwas konfus, was Neville ja total süß fand. Entschlossen, jetzt nicht zurückzuweichen, schnellte er vor und hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann erhob er sich und meinte: „Ja, Professor Dumbledore! Es ist alles in bester Ordnung."

In bester Ordnung! Dieser Gryffindor sagte einfach, es sei alles in Ordnung! Erst küsste er ihn und dann stand er auf und tat so, als ob nichts passiert wäre! Scheiße, hatte er eben einen Teil der Konversation verpasst? War zwischendurch die Welt untergegangen? Alles läuft hier doch total schief! Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht! Besonders, weil er diesen seltsamen Drang verspürte, Albus zum Teufel zu schicken und Neville wieder auf seinen Schoss zu ziehen! ZUM TEUFEL NOCHMAL, SCHLUSS DAMIT! Entschlossen kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und beobachtete Neville dabei, wie er Albus einen kurzen Bericht gab und dann ins Bett geschickt wurde. Die eisblauen Augen Nevilles huschten noch schnell zu ihm, dann verschwand der Gryffindor aus dem Kerker.

„Ein Kessel ist explodiert und die Decke kam runter?" Albus kam auf Sev zu und suchte regelrecht nach einem Kratzer, damit er ihn zu Poppy schicken konnte. Er kannte Albus! Dieser Mann hatte ein perverses Vergnügen ihn den Fängen dieser Krankenschwester auszusetzen. „Ja, aber du siehst ja, es ist nichts passiert." Der Schuldirektor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso lag dann der Junge in deinen Armen und..." Severus schnaubte. „Weil der Junge klaustrophobisch ist, Albus! Deswegen! Und jetzt entschuldige mich. Ich bin müde und habe morgen noch unterricht." Snape drehte sich um und ließ Dumbledore einfach stehen.

Trottel! Obertrottel! Wie konnte er so was nur vergessen? Severus Snape stand vor seinem Schreibtisch. In 10 Minuten würde seine erste Stunde an diesem Tag beginnen. Eine Doppelstunde. Mit Neville Longbottom in der dritten Reihe! Er konnte jetzt schon die eisblauen Augen auf sich spüren atmete einmal tief durch. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wegen diesem Jungen wach gelegen. Wieso konnte er sich nicht erklären. Es war schließlich immer noch Longbottom. Longbottom, der alles in die Luft jagte, der nicht einen Zauberspruch richtig machen konnte. Der einzige Grund nervös zu sein war der, dass man nie wusste, ob man die nächste Stunde mit ihm überlebte! Aber nicht, weil er Severus geküsst hatte! Es war noch nicht mal ein richtiger Kuss gewesen. Nein, eher ein Zusammenpressen der Lippen. Ja, genau! Es war kein Kuss, sondern einfach eine Geste. Eine nichtssagende Geste. Sich selbst zunickend drehte er sich zu der sich öffnenden Tür um. Sollte Neville nur kommen, er würde damit fertig!

Neville starrte müde vor sich hin, nahm seine Umgebung gar nicht wahr. Er war nicht in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgekehrt, sondern hatte es sich auf dem Astronomieturm gemütlich gemacht, wo er auch eingeschlafen war. Geweckt wurde er von heftigen Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und Schüttelfrost, aber sonst ging es ihm gut. Gut genug, um zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu gehen. Die schwarzen Augen und die samtige Stimme hatten ihn schließlich bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Jetzt in der Stunde zu fehlen wäre für ihn undenkbar gewesen. Und wenn ich kriechen muss! Neville ließ sich vorsichtig auf seinen Stuhl nieder und beobachtete jede Bewegung Snapes. Stark, unnahbar und ihn völlig ignorierend erklärte der Zaubertränkelehrer die Zusammensetzung eines Schutztrankes. Neville seufzte. Was hatte er erwartet? Das alles anders werden würde, nur weil er gestern den Mut gefasst hatte, ihn zu küssen? Nein, dafür war Severus Snape einfach zu stolz! Tja, Neville. Da hast du dir selber nur wieder etwas vor gemacht und deine eigene Dummheit wieder unter Beweis gestellt.

Mit einem Wink erschien das Rezept an der Tafel und die Schüler eilten los, um ihre Zutaten zu holen. Alle außer einem. Verdammt! Es hatte doch alles so gut geklappt und jetzt musste er sich sträuben. Severus wartete bis alle Gryffindors und Slytherins sich gesetzt hatten und mit dem Brauen des Trankes begannen, dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft und schritt auf Longbottom zu. „Mr. Longbottom, wollen Sie nicht wenigstens so tun als ob Sie ein Zauberer wären? Oder überfordert Sie die Aufgabe die Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen?" Anerkennend nickte er sich in Gedanken zu. Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut! Er hatte noch nichts von seiner Schärfe verloren! Neville zuckte zusammen, erhob sich, blieb dann stehen. „Wozu noch die Mühe?" Mit diesen Worten griff er nach seiner Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Severus konnte es nicht glauben! „Bleiben Sie sofort stehen, Longbottom! Was fällt Ihnen ein? 50 Punkte Abzug!" Der junge Gryffindor hielt kurz inne, überlegte, dann zuckte er einfach mit den Schultern.

Warum sollte er sich darum kümmern? Bald würde Snape auch zu den Lehrern gehören, die froh darüber waren, wenn Neville nicht mehr so oft oder gar nicht in ihrem Unterricht erschien. Er hörte es schon überall. ´Hach, es ist ja so angenehm ruhig in meinem Unterricht. Wurde auch Zeit, dass er ging.´ Neville war kein Idiot. Er wusste, von wem sie sprachen. Noch ein Grund mehr ihrem Unterricht fern zu bleiben. Nur Zaubertränke nicht. Es musste Trotz gewesen sein! Snape hatte ihm schon immer gesagt, dass er unfähig war. Wahrscheinlich wollte er es ihm einfach nur zeigen, aber wofür? Wieso hatte er sich so lange gequält? Verdammt noch mal! Er hatte sich wirklich Hoffnung gemacht, dass sich wegen diesem Kuss irgendetwas ändern würde! Er hatte gehofft, nicht mehr allein zu sein! Wieso wollte ihn keiner? Wieso? Überrascht stellte er fest, dass eine Träne ihm die Wange hinunterlief und ihm fiel ein Gedicht ein, das seine Großmutter vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, wenn sie traurig war. Und so flüsterte er:

„Über allen Gipfeln  
Ist Ruh,  
In allen Wipfeln  
Spürest du  
Kaum einen Hauch;  
Die Vögelein schweigen im Walde.  
Warte nur, balde  
Ruhest du auch."

Severus stand wie festgewachsen, als sich die Tür hinter Neville schloss. Er war wirklich gegangen! Er war wirklich gegangen! Er war wirklich gegangen! Er war wirklich gegangen! Er war wirklich gegangen! Der Satz hämmerte in seinem Schädel bis es schon in seinen Ohren rauschte. „Professor?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen blinzelte er kurz und drehte sich dann schwungvoll zu dem Störenfried um. „Was?", schnappte er. Verdutzt wich Draco Malfoy einen Schritt zurück und es war noch stiller, als es bei Nevilles Abgang gewesen war. Wenn Snape schon Malfoy anschnauzte, bedeutete das nichts Gutes. Mit einem Schnarren durchbrach der Zaubertränkemeister die bedrückende Ruhe. „Setzten Sie sich wieder auf Ihren Platz, Mr. Malfoy! Räumen sie alle ihre Plätze auf und machen sie, dass sie hier rauskommen! HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN?" Eilig wurde diesem Befehl folge geleistet und bald saß Severus Snape alleine an seinem Pult und starrte auf einen ganz bestimmten Platz in der 3. Reihe.

Neville saß wieder auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms und hatte ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch in seinem Schoß liegen. Mit zittrigen Händen schrieb er das Gedicht hinein, welches ihm im Klassenraum wieder eingefallen war. Seine Großmutter hatte es immer nach dem Besuch bei seinen Eltern aufgesagt und sich dann leise in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Er hatte nie danach gefragt, aber er wusste genau, dass sie geweint hatte. Jedes mal. Vorsichtig packte er das Buch wieder in seine Tasche und ließ die Feder in eine andere gleiten. ´Lege niemals die Federn in das gleiche Fach der Tasche, wie die Bücher, Neville. Die Tinte verschmiert dein Papier und das muss nun wirklich nicht sein!´ Grannies Stimme verfolgte ihn manchmal sogar im Schlaf. Sei pünktlich, Neville! Ärger deine Mitschüler nicht! Benimm dich deines Standes entsprechend! Ein schwaches Lächeln verzerrte seine traurigen Gesichtszüge. Seines Standes entsprechend. Kein Mensch wusste hier von seinem „Stand" und er würde es auch niemandem sagen. Wen interessierte es schon, dass seine Familie noch älter als die der Malfoys war? Ihn sicher nicht! Außerdem bin ich jetzt schon eine Schande für die Familie Longbottom. Da brauch ich auch keinen Adelstitel zu. Müde lehnte er sich an die kühle Wand hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Ihm war nicht gut und er hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, obwohl es gerade mal ca. um die 0°C sein durften. Langsam driftete er weg in das Land der Träume.

Severus war sauer! Wegen diesem Zwischenfall in der ersten Stunde war er so geladen gewesen, dass gleich 2 Schülerinnen in Tränen ausgebrochen waren und einer so nervös war, dass er seinen Kessel in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Dilettanten! Doch jetzt war diese Qual endlich vorbei und es war Zeit für das Abendessen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, Albus über dieses schlechte Verhalten Longbottoms zu unterrichten und sich dann einen Teufel um den Jungen zu scheren! Doch kurz vor der Großen Halle brannte sein Unterarm schmerzhaft. Mit einem zischen machte er kehrt und zog sich um. Die Beschwerde musste warten. Voldemort rief.

Neville zitterte am ganzen Körper, dennoch schwitzte er fürchterlich. Am liebsten hätte er sich seinen Umhang ausgezogen, aber es fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft dazu. Auch konnte er sich nicht aufraffen endlich den Astronomieturm zu verlassen und so schwebte er zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein ohne es zu bemerken. Es war so heiß!

Severus trat leise in die kühle Nachluft hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Astronomieturm war schon immer ein Ort der Zuflucht für ihn gewesen. Selbst in seiner Schulzeit war er hier hinaufgeklettert, um dem Gespött und Hass von Potters Bande zu entgehen. Heute hatte er sich nicht einmal mehr die Zeit genommen sich umzuziehen. Dieser Tag war schlecht gewesen und das Treffen der Todesser hatte ihn fast an seine Grenzen getrieben. Eine Familie wurde gequält, nur weil Voldemort _vermutet_ hatte, dass sie etwas über die Machenschaften Dumbledores und des Ministeriums wussten. Der Tod war schmerzhaft und grausam gewesen und hatte ihn bis ins Tiefste aufgewühlt. Müde lehnte er sich an die Brüstung und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. In Hagrids Hütte brannte noch Licht. Wahrscheinlich war der Wildhüter noch im Wald unterwegs gewesen. Eine Eule uhute auf ihrer Jagd. Erschöpft schloss Snape die Augen und lauschte der Nacht. Bis ein seltsames Geräusch an seine Ohren drang. Ein Stöhnen? Von hier oben? Langsam folgte er den Lauten, bis er vor einer im Schatten sitzenden Gestalt stand. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und erstarrte, als er Neville erkannte. Was hatte er hier zu suchen? Um diese Uhrzeit hatten alle Schüler im Bett zu sein. Entschlossen streckte er seine Hand aus und rüttelte den Jungen an der Schulter. Verunsichert stellte er die Hitze fest, die von Nevilles Körper ausging. „Longbottom?" Die eisblauen Augen wurden träge geöffnet und fixierten ihn. Dann weiteten sie sich und er wich zurück. „Nein!", keuchte er und erst jetzt wurde Severus klar, dass er immer noch seine Todesserkleidung und die Maske trug. Hastig riss er sich das Ding vom Gesicht. „Neville? Ich bin es! Keine Angst! Ich tu dir nichts!" Doch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte der junge Gryffindor schon seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Bleibe weg von mir! Ich glaub dir kein Wort! Stup..." Neville würgte, ließ den Stab fallen und übergab sich.

Alles drehte sich und machte ihn schwindlig. Was war nur los? Was hatte dieser Todesser mit ihm gemacht? Starke Arme umschlangen ihn, zogen ihn an die fremde Brust. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Er fühlte sich schon zu schwach die Augen offen zu halten. Ein bekannter Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Der Geruch von Kräutern und Meer. „Professor?", hauchte er. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Ein neues Kapitel! Ich bin ja so happy! Endlich!

Das Gedicht ist von Goethe (in letzter Zeit einer meiner Lieblingsdichter) und heißt „Abendlied" (wurde 1780 geschrieben). Langsam mache ich aus Neville einen Psycho, oder? Waaaah! Das war doch gar nicht geplant! TT

Schreibt mir bitte unbedingt Kommis! Bitte, bitte!

Eure Ne-chan

** white rose:** Du magst Neville nicht? Schade. Ich finde, er ist ein Charakter aus dem man eine Menge machen kann! (Ich versuch es wenigstens) Und wenn er dir gefällt, schein ich ja nicht alles falsch zu machen.


	6. And Hell is afraid I take over

Titel: Overprotected

Teil: 5/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenighotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Mal ehrlich, Neville Longbottom hat es nicht leicht mit ihm. Aber was wäre, wenn mehr in dem Jungen steckt, als alle glauben oder erwarten?

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Neville x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

... Gedanken

Overprotected 

Snape schüttelte vorsichtig Neville, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion. Dafür fiel ihm auf wie der Junge zitterte, obwohl er vor Hitze schwitzte. Eilig schüttelte Severus seine Kapuze vom Kopf und befreite sich aus dem weiten schwarzen Mantel und wickelte Neville in den viel zu großen Stoff. „Komm schon, Junge! Bis zum Krankenflügel musst du noch durchhalten!"

Neville fühlte sich auf einmal so unglaublich warm und geborgen. Noch nie hatte er so ein Gefühl. Gierig krallte er sich in den weichen Stoff, lauschte dem schnellen Herzschlag und lächelte sanft. Er wollte hier nie wieder weg!

Langsam balancierte Severus die steilen Treppen nach unten auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel. Neville war unglaublich leicht, viel zu leicht für seinen Geschmack. Er sollte darauf achten, dass der Gryffindor mehr aß. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. Wieso eigentlich er? Neville kuschelte sich etwas mehr in den Mantel und krallte sich fest in sein Hemd. „Shh, ist ja gut. Ich bin ja da!" Verdammter Gryffindor! Was machte der Junge nur für einen Blödsinn? Bei der Kälte auf dem Turm einzuschlafen! Kaum hatte er die letzte Stufe erreicht preschte er schon los zum Krankenflügel. Warum war dieser Tag eigentlich so beschissen? Erst dieser fürchterliche Anfang, als Neville das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte und ihm damit die schlechteste Laune der Welt beschert hatte, dann dieser grauenvolle Ruf von dem dunklen Lord. Und jetzt durfte er Neville in den Krankenflügel tragen. Rein rechnerisch war Voldemort wieder dran, aber diesen Gedanken verdrängte er schnell wieder. Wecke die schlafenden Löwen nicht, Severus., dachte er und wurde gleichzeitig der Zweideutigkeit des Satzes bewusst. Endlich stand er vor der Tür, die Madam Pomfreys Reich von der Schule abgrenzte. „Poppy! Mach auf, ich habe hier einen Notfall!" Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine zerzaust wirkende Poppy Pomfrey starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie musste auf ihn gewartet haben! Als sie jedoch den Jungen in seinen Armen erblickte, erbleichte sie. „Was ist passiert?" Mit großen Schritten eilte er zum nächsten Bett und ließ Neville darauf nieder. „Er hat auf dem Astronomieturm geschlafen. Er fiebert und übergeben hat er sich auch." Klirrend hantierte Poppy mit ein paar Flaschen, die sie alle neben dem Bett abstellte. „Geh mal zur Seite, ich brauche Platz." Severus trat einen Schritt zurück, dann traf er auf widerstand. Die Finger des Gryffindor hatten sich fest in seinen Hemdsärmel verkrallt und weigerten sich ihn loszulassen. Er und Poppy wechselten einen Blick, dann kniete der schwarzgewandete Zaubertränkemeister sich neben das Bett. „Hey Kleiner, du musst mich schon loslassen.", murmelte er unbewusst, als er versuchte, die Finger zu entkrampfen. Doch nichts half, Neville hielt fest. Entnervt seufzte er auf. „Nun lass schon los! Ich verschwinde schon nicht!" Tatsächlich ließ der Griff etwas nach, ließ aber immer noch nicht los. Stattdessen öffneten sich Nevilles Augen einen Spalt. „Buch..." Wieder wechselten Poppy und Severus einen Blick, dann beugte sich Sev etwas näher. „Was hast du gesagt?" Angestrengt holte der Junge Luft, dann wieder holte er noch einmal: „Buch... auf Turm... bitte." Bei Severus machte es Klick. „Auf dem Turm liegt noch ein Buch von dir? Ich soll es holen, ja?" Neville nickte schwach. „Dann musst du mich loslassen, Neville! Hörst du? Du musst mich loslassen." Wieder nickte Neville und seine Hand fiel kraftlos auf die Matratze des Krankenbettes. Den Umhang ließ er jedoch nicht los.

Etwas langsamer lief Severus den Weg zurück zum Astronomieturm und grübelte erneut über Neville nach. Wieso ließ dieser Junge ihn nicht mehr los? Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in der Rolle des Unwissenden und eines war klar! Er wusste **nicht** was zwischen ihnen ablief! Und es machte ihn wahnsinnig! Unbewusst erklomm er die vielen Stufen zum Turm und öffnete die knarrende Tür. Na gut, hier sollte also irgendwo ein Buch herumliegen. So wie er Neville kannte – und er gab offen zu, dass er das nicht gut tat – war es irgendetwas über Pflanzen und für Severus vollkommen uninteressant. Aber dem Jungen war es wichtig, also würde er suchen. Es musste ja eigentlich an dem Platz liegen, wo er Neville gefunden hatte. Leise schlich er in die düstere Ecke, nur um über einen Gegenstand zu stolpern und laut zu fluchen. Verwünschungen ausstoßend zottelte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und murmelte: „_Lumos!_" Kaltes Licht warf einen kleinen Kreis um ihn und er blickte sich um. Vor ihm lag eine Maske, seine Maske um genau zu sein. Er hatte sie hier vergessen, als er Neville den Turm runtergetragen hatte. Seufzend hob er sie auf. Der Dunkle Lord mochte es sicher nicht gern hören, wenn Severus ihm erklärte warum er keine Maske trug, weil er sie verloren hatte. Das sollte er doch lieber einem anderen überlassen. Schön und gut, er hatte jetzt also seine Maske wieder, aber wo war das Buch? Geschmeidig wandte er sich wieder dem Fundort des kranken Gryffindor zu und wurde auch schon sehr bald fündig! Das schlichte in Leder gebundene Buch lag in der hintersten und gleichzeitig dunkelsten Ecke, geschützt vor Wind und dem unangenehmen Regen, der eingesetzt hatte. Eilig nahm er es an sich, als ob es wieder verschwinden könnte im Schatten dieses Turms. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es kein Leder war, in dass das Buch gebunden war. Leder war nicht so weich und angenehm in der Hand! Neugierig hielt er das Buch in das Licht seines Zauberstabes und staunte nicht schlecht! Drachenhaut! Der Einband bestand aus Drachenhaut! Selbst für die Malfoys war so ein Buch keine Kleinigkeit und für ihn auch nicht, obwohl er auch schon ein beachtliches Vermögen besaß. Auch er war schließlich ein Kind aus einer alten und ehrwürdigen reinblütigen Familie! Nicht so alt wie Lucius', aber trotzdem älter als die vieler anderer! Drachenhaut hatte sich nicht einmal sein Vater leisten können! Vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf und war erstaunt, als er die Worte:

„Sir Neville Jeremy Longbottom,

jüngster und einziger Sohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom,

Erbe der Ländereien und des Adelstitel,

der über 1000 Jahre in der Familie weitergegeben wurde."

las. Das alles war in Goldschrift verfasst! Und dies hieß nicht etwa goldene Tinte! Oh nein! ES WAR ECHTES GOLD! Langsam aber sicher wurde Severus mulmig zu Mute.

Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihrem Patienten einen Schlaftrank gegeben und beobachtete das friedliche Gesicht des kranken Jungen, als Snape etwas hastiger als üblich ihren Krankenflügel betrat. In seinen Händen hielt er ein schweres Buch. „Ist es das, was er wollte?" Severus nickte, dann stieß er hervor: „Poppy, du wirst es nicht glauben! Neville Longbottom ist blaublütig!" Die langjährige Krankenschwester starrte Severus eine kurze Zeit an. Noch nie hatte sie den Zaubertränkemeister so gesehen. Wie ein kleines Kind, das unbedingt ein Geheimnis verraten musste. Dann flog ihr Blick zu Neville. „Adelig? Neville Longbottom? Davon hätten wir doch sicher was gewusst! Was erzählst du nur wieder, Severus?" Doch Snape schüttelte nur eilig den Kopf und schlug das Buch auf. „Ließ doch selbst!" Seufzend beugte sich Poppy über das Buch und wurde mit jeder Zeile, die sie las, immer blasser. „1000 Jahre! Aber damit wäre seine Familie älter als die Malfoys!" Mit einem unterdrücktem Schauer wandte sie sich wieder dem Jungen im Krankenbett zu. „Unmöglich!", hauchte sie.

Neville hatte das Gefühl vor Hitze zu vergehen! Strampelnd wollte er sich von der Decke befreien, die seinen ganzen Körper zu fesseln schien, doch sie wickelte sich nur noch mehr um ihn. Immer hastiger versuchte er die Decke los zu werden, bis er ein Reißen hörte. Ängstlich hielt er inne. Der klamme Stoff umfing immer noch seine Beine und Arme, trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Madame Pomfrey würde ihn umbringen! Er hatte doch tatsächlich die Decke zerrissen! Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und als er keine Gefahr erkannte, auch das zweite. Er befreite sich von dem schwarzen Stoff und setzte sich auf. Moment! Schwarzer Stoff? Mit Entsetzten starrte er auf den schwarzen Mantel. Snapes Mantel! Jetzt würde er nicht nur sterben, sondern noch dabei leiden, wenn Snape ihn erwischte! Was mach ich jetzt? WAS mach ich jetzt? War es denn noch wichtig, was er machte? Schwindlig ließ er sich gegen die Kopflehne des Bettes sinken und schloss die Augen. Wundervoll, einfach wundervoll! Neville, der Tollpatsch hatte wieder zugeschlagen! Ein Räuspern ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Snape und Pomfrey standen vor ihm. Ihre Blicke waren seltsam. Sie sagten regelrecht: „Wir kennen alle deine Geheimnisse!" Schweigend wurde ihm sein Buch vor die Nase gehalten und Neville riss es dem „schwarzen Mann" regelrecht aus der Hand und drückte es schützend an seine Brust! Sein Buch! Neville wurde blass. Sie hatten es doch nicht etwa gelesen!? Wieso sahen sie ihn so an? Sie mussten es wohl gelesen haben! Wie konnten sie nur lesen? „Nun, _Sir _Longbottom, wie geht es Ihnen?" Neville wurde jetzt schneeweiß im Gesicht. Gelesen, gelesen, gelesen... hämmerte es durch seinen Kopf. „Gelesen..." , flüsterte er schwach. Mit zittrigen Fingern wischte er sich eine verschwitzte blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Langsam kehrte das Blut in sein Gesicht zurück und rötete seine Wangen. „Gelesen!", schrie er jetzt anschuldigend und sprang aus dem Bett. Schwindel und Übelkeit waren in diesem Moment vergessen! Man hatte seine Privatsphäre verletzt! Das Einzige, was er jetzt noch besaß!

Severus sah ganz deutlich das Entsetzten und die Panik in Nevilles Augen wachsen und eine dunkle Vorahnung befiel ihn. „Keiner hatte davon gewusst, nicht wahr? Und jetzt stehen wir hier und prangern dich an, geben dich der Hexenverbrennung preis." Snape flüsterte nur, doch die Wirkung auf den Jungen war nicht zu übersehen. Die zerbrechliche Gestalt klammerte sich panisch an das schwere große Buch, die Augen weiteten sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Aber das wollen wir gar nicht, Neville. Und selbst wenn, du bräuchtest keine Angst davor zu haben! Deine Familie ist älter als die Malfoys! Verstehst du nicht, was für Macht das dir verleiht? Du könntest mit Leichtigkeit alles umstürzen, was diese Bürokraten für dich festgeschrieben haben, nur weil du bist wer du bist!" Neville hörte angestrengt zu, behielt jede Bewegung von ihnen im Auge. Dann bewegten sich lautlos seine Lippen und Severus erschauerte, als er die Bedeutung der Worte verstand. _Besitzen was Mein ist, lenken was Mein ist, beherrschen was Mein ist, nehmen was ich Mein nennen möchte._ Er sah die Gier und das Verlangen, mit dem sich Neville über ihn gebeugt hatte. Werde ich dann dazu gehören? Der Zaubertränkelehrer schüttelte sich kurz. Niemals würde er Sklave sein!

Sein! Alles _war_ Sein! Was er wollte, musste er nur nehmen! Und er wollte Snape! Wie eine Flutwelle schwappte das Verlangen wieder aus seinem Innersten und er lächelte. Er sah Severus Kopfschütteln, eine stille Ablehnung ihm gegenüber. Und trotzdem lächelte er. Flüsternd versprach er seinem Angebeteten: „Ja, jetzt wirst du noch aufgebären, aber bald, bald wirst du an meiner Seite stehen!"

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

fg Also langsam gefällt mir Neville in dieser wankelmütigen Rolle! Merkt man eigentlich, dass ich gerade die Bücher von Anne Rice lese? unschuldig guck (Bin gerade bei „Interview mit einem Vampir" und kann es gar nicht fassen, was diese Mistkerle mit meinem Lestat gemacht haben sniff Wobei ich sagen muss, dass Louis und Lestat ein wirklich süßes Pärchen wären, aber lassen wir das ) Hach, aber man merkt irgendwie den Einfluss dieser Bücher auf mich... Aber keine Sorge! Vampire werden Severus und Neville deswegen nun nicht!

Und wie das bei mir nun mal nicht anders ist, war wieder eine laaaange Wartezeit von Nöten! Tut mir wirklich Leid! Ich versuche in einem Rotationsrhythmus zu schreiben. Soll heißen, ich habe drei Geschichten gerade am laufen und nacheinander versuche ich immer ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich glaube eher nicht, dass das funktioniert, aber na ja... (schon, weil es eigentlich mehr als drei sind und ich die anderen etwas vernachlässige) Na gut, genug gequatscht. Jetzt schreibt mir bitte gaaaanz viele Kommis, damit ich weitermachen kann. (ernähre mich schließlich davon!)

Eure Ne-chan

** Muramdamus:** Solche Wünsche erfülle ich immer wieder gerne!

** Karin: **Vielen Dank! Aber ich glaube, Neville wird viel zu sehr unterschätzt! In dem Jungen steckt ne ganze Menge! Wetten?

** Esta: **Natürlich habe ich mich jetzt schon mit dem 5. Buch bekannt gemacht und du hast sicher recht, wenn du sagst: Hey du, der kann noch mehr! Ich behaupte gar nicht das Gegenteil, sondern versuche eben das zu zeigen. Auch wenn er jetzt etwas unausbalanciert erscheint, hat er eine große Willensstärke!


End file.
